Wrapped in a Bow
by CyraBear
Summary: Grad student Edward Cullen comes home one day to find a very unexpected Christmas gift.  A one-shot written for the fabulous Ms. DeJean Smith for the Sparkling Citrus 2010 Secret Santa exchange.


_**Wrapped in a Bow**_

_**Written for DeJean Smith by her Sparkling Citrus 2010 Secret Santa**_

_**Merry Christmas, my dear! I hope you enjoy this little story.**_

_The muses of ice and of fire_

_Are attendant on Stephenie Meyer_

_We disclaim to infringe on her talents and rights_

_We only intend to admire._

**_Rated M for explicit content._**

_**

* * *

**_

Part One: Edward

Edward Cullen pulled out his keys and opened the door to his apartment. He was mulling over the conversation he'd just been having with his best friend, Jasper. Jazz had shanghaied him right after class and insisted that they go out for coffee, and he'd acted nervous and jumpy the whole time. Right up until he got a mysterious text and abruptly told Edward he had to go.

Edward shrugged to himself and acquiesced when Jazz, with a peculiar earnestness, suggested Edward go home and study for finals. _Study? When did Jasper ever suggest studying?_ But he figured it was a good idea anyway, since there was a week to go before finals started. Then, _finally_, Christmas break and three weeks of blissful relaxation – well, and some time to work on his dissertation - before his last semester of graduate school.

Edward was taking off his coat and slinging it on a kitchen chair when he heard a faint noise coming from his bedroom.

Frowning, Edward craned his neck and tried to catch a glimpse into his room. "Alice?" he called, trying to think of anyone else who had a key to his place, besides Jazz and his girlfriend, who was also one of Edward's best friends.

Another soft sound, like a sigh.

Warily, he eased over to his bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. What he saw made his heart drop out of his chest and straight to his toes.

Sitting near the bottom of his bed was a woman.

This was strange enough. But the _way_ she was sitting…

She was stark naked. Despite his shock, Edward was enough of a man that he immediately took stock of her ivory white skin, beautiful, full, rounded breasts, and slim thighs. She sat on her ankles, her knees sinking into his mattress, her legs parted slightly. Her head was back, long, wavy brown hair falling all around her. However, he couldn't see her face, because her eyes were covered with a blindfold and she was gagged.

"Holy shit," he breathed, and stumbled forward. As he approached, he realized that her arms were bound behind her from wrist to elbow. _With his own fucking neckties_. The gag and the blindfold were his ties as well.

"Miss, what…God, let me get these off of you," he croaked, wondering if he was going to jail for seventy years for kidnapping. _Who would do such a thing? And why?_

He reached for the gag – shit, he hoped he didn't get another ten years for assault just for touching her - and worked frantically at the knot that secured it. As he did, the girl turned her head and nuzzled his arm, making a sound like a breathy moan. Startled and suddenly aroused, Edward paused in his efforts to remove the gag. He noted that it was one of his favorite ties. Clearing his throat, trying to ignore the erection that was quickly growing uncomfortable under his clothes, he reapplied himself to the knot.

But when he had it loose and pulled the gag from her mouth, she didn't start screaming, as he had expected. She didn't even start talking.

She leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth.

Thrown completely off his stride, Edward instinctively took her head in his hands, trying to steady her in her awkward position while at the same time trying to assure himself that she was fucking real. She opened her mouth on his, plying him with her lips like she was starving for affection and he was the man she wanted most in the world. Her soft, sweet breath caressed him like warm silk. With a groan, Edward let his lips part, and she immediately swept in with her tongue, tasting him, stroking him, luring him towards her like a sensual snake charmer.

"Miss," he said, his voice cracking, "What are you…who are you…_shit_." She ran her teeth gently across his lower lip, sighing as she progressed from one corner of his mouth to the other.

Edward wrenched away from her, panting. She made a tiny noise of distress and fell back onto her ankles, breathing heavily. Edward let his eyes roam over her beautiful naked body, taking in the soft brown curls peeking out from between her legs, to the full pink lips that had just applied themselves to his.

She shifted slightly on her hips – and what gorgeous hips they were – situating herself more comfortably on her heels. His eyes drawn downwards to the lovely curve of her bottom, Edward saw for the first time a single piece of paper lying next to her on the bed.

He picked it up and read,

_My name is Bella._

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he burst out. He recognized her now, his mind pairing this silent, nude goddess with the dazzling, delectable girl who worked at the university library.

_This is my Christmas gift for you. I won't speak unless you tell me to. You can take whatever you like, do whatever you like, ask whatever you like of me. I'm here of my own free will, and I want you._

Edward's head spun. His hand went limp and almost dropped the handwritten note. "Did you write this?" he whispered incredulously.

She nodded. Her lips were slightly parted. Her little pink tongue crept out and moistened her lower lip.

"Holy…fuck, did Jasper Whitlock put you up to this?"

She hesitated, then shook her head.

Edward thought back to the first time he'd seen Bella, at the UNC library a few weeks ago. He'd been with Jasper, studying for an Organic Chemistry exam. She had been shelving books, completely oblivious to the two men who were watching her.

"_That has got to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen," Edward breathed, taking in the generous curve of her backside and her long, long legs as she stretched to place a book on the top shelf._

"_I prefer them more petite, myself," Jasper mused._

"_Fine. I'll take that one. You can have the short girls with crazy hair. God…I'd kill to have that hair in my hands. It looks like it's soft. I wonder if she uses hairspray." Edward imagined wrapping the girl's long, wavy brown hair in his fists and holding it tight while he kissed that gorgeous mouth._

"_So go talk to her," Jasper said quietly. "O Chem can wait."_

"_Hell, no, man. She's not the kind of girl you can just go talk to. I'd trip over my own tongue. Shit." Edward watched, practically panting, as she knelt on the ground, sliding several books onto the bottom shelf. "What I wouldn't give to have her tied up on my bed. That would be about the best Christmas present ever."_

"_Tied up?" Jasper laughed into his hand. "Since when are you into BSDM, Ed?"_

_Edward looked away guiltily when the girl glanced their way, having heard Jasper's chuckle. "I'm not," he mumbled. "It's just a fantasy, man. Don't tell me you've never imagined shackling Ali to your bedposts."_

"_Hmmm…good point." Jasper kicked at Edward under the table. "She's looking at you."_

"_Quit staring." Edward could feel cold sweat forming on his temples._

"Bella," Edward ran a hand through his hair, letting the note flutter to the ground. "Do you want me to untie you?"

She hesitated again, then shook her head.

"Do you want me to take off the blindfold?"

Another negative.

Edward's mouth was dry. Hesitantly, half afraid that she was going to bite him or start screaming or, God forbid, start to cry, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly.

She sighed into his mouth, shifting and pressing her lips gently against his. Edward felt himself falling into her, the smell and taste and feel of her swirling around him like an opium cloud. He'd never seen such a beautiful woman. Never dreamed that he could touch one such as her. And here she was, tied up and sitting on his bed, and she wanted him.

He gave into the urge to enact the first fantasy he'd ever had about her and wrapped a generous skein of her gorgeous, flowing brunette hair around his fist. He gently tugged her head back, forcing her to tilt her chin up. It was an incredibly heady feeling, to be towering over her, sharing an explicit, rapacious kiss with a nude siren trussed up on his bed like a fucking wet dream. He let his free hand roam freely down her throat, across her shoulders, down her arm to finger the end of his blue herringbone tie. She shivered visibly.

A disturbing thought occurred to him. He pulled back from her exquisite kiss. She made a sound of frustration and bit her lip.

"Do you do this sort of thing often?" he asked.

Her lips formed an O of surprise, and then she shook her head vehemently. He thought he could see hurt in the expression on her blindfolded face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm just…stunned. I've never done anything like this, either."

Her lips curved up in a small smile.

"Why me?" he wondered, moving closer to bury his nose in her hair.

In response, she bowed her head and kissed his collarbone softly. Nuzzled her cheek to the bare skin of his throat.

"What do you want?" he whispered raggedly. "Show me."

She hesitated again. Then, biting her lip again, looking rather shy, she sat back and scooted towards the middle of the bed. Slowly, working to keep her balance, she tipped herself forward until her cheek rested on the bedspread. She separated her knees and raised her backside slightly into the air.

Edward felt a trembling start deep down inside him. His hands were shaking. His cock was straining wildly against his jeans. "God, Bella," he got out in a strangled voice. "Do you want me to make love to you?"

She nodded immediately against the bedspread. Her toes curled. Her hands, which he could now see clearly, were fisted tightly behind her back.

Suddenly, Edward's hesitance was gone. He couldn't understand why he was still fully clothed and standing there like an idiot with this siren bound and blindfolded on his bed, beckoning him to take her. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and stripped it off.

"Should I use protection?" he asked her as he kicked off his shoes. She shook her head. "You're on birth control?" A nod.

Edward thought back to the last time he'd seen her, just a few days ago. She had been wearing a clinging blue sweater that showed off her rather extravagant curves and checking books in at the front desk.

"_There she is again," Jasper hissed to him. "Are you going to go talk to her this time?"_

"_Shut up," Edward whispered back. "No. I would have no idea what to say."_

"_Ali knows her. She's not seeing anyone."_

"_That's because none of the numbnuts around here are good enough for her. Leave it alone, man."_

"_Still fantasizing about tying her to your bedposts?" Jasper teased. "She's looking at you again. You better look back or she'll think you don't like her."_

_Edward shot a look up at the girl at the circulation desk. She was watching him shyly out of the corner of her eye. At least, that's what he thought she was doing. She could have been looking at Jasper._

"_Her name's Bella," Jasper said. "She's a lit major."_

"_Shhh!" Edward looked down at his books. "She'll hear you."_

"_Doesn't look like she minds. She probably wouldn't be all that upset to be tied up and gagged in your bedroom."_

Divested of his clothes, Edward climbed up on the bed behind her. He reached out and touched her silky hair, amazed at its softness. He stroked it, running his fingers through it, arranging it in a fan across her back and shoulders.

"I love your hair," he whispered. "I dream about lying with you and feeling your hair wrapping all around me. Like Rapunzel." He laughed. "I suppose I shouldn't tell you that. Makes me sound like a weirdo."

She shook her head, and he could see that she was smiling.

"But I have to say, your skin may be even softer." He let the very tips of his fingers dance softly down her arms, then creep beneath her bound hands to stroke her back. Her sides. Her hips. She shifted restlessly when he palmed her sweet little ass with both hands.

"Should I take you like this?" he whispered, pulling up behind her. Placing his knees outside of hers and nestling his groin up against her backside. She whimpered and pushed back against him. He could feel the heat of her against his sex. "Ah, fuck, Bella," he moaned, grasping her hips and pulling her more firmly against him. She was dripping wet, her fluids coating him as his cock brushed against her silky core.

"May…maybe I should take you like this," he said breathlessly. As he spoke, he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her upright, then, wrapping his arm around her waist, he rearranged their limbs so she was straddling him, her back to his chest. He could feel her hands working against his stomach, grazing the sensitive skin there. She threw her head back and rested it against his shoulder. Her sweet, talented lips grazed his ear. Her back was arched, her breasts high and sweet and firm. Edward slid his hand from her hip to her ribs, then slowly cupped her breast in his palm. She gasped, and her tongue peeked out to lave the shell of his ear when he grasped her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tugged.

"No," he gritted out. "Your hands are in the way. I can't get nearly close enough to you. I think we'll need to turn you around." He took hold of her hips and made her turn so that she faced him. She eagerly moved forward and straddled his legs, pressing down and rubbing herself over him with a moan of pleasure. The head of his cock slid against her slippery lips, seeking entry of its own volition. A bolt of pure electricity shot from Edward's groin to the base of his neck.

"No, wait," he whispered raggedly. "You have all the control. And this is your gift to me, right?" Panting, Bella nodded, her frustration etched clearly across her lovely features. "I think that it would be better if we did this." He helped her pull her legs out from beneath her so that she could cross her ankles behind him.

"Mmmm, I think that's perfect. What do you think?"

In response, she arched her neck and pressed her bare breasts to his chest.

"I'll take that as an approval." Edward gathered her up against him and kissed her.

She responded with abandoned ardor, clearly done with playing around. Edward smiled against her questing lips and teased her. He was confident now, basking in her obvious desire for him, wondering how long he could spin out the encounter before she went to pieces in his arms.

He had to hold her up against him or she would topple over backwards. The sensation of having her completely helpless, wonderfully at his mercy, fed his lust for her. He remembered watching her work at the library and wanting to come up behind her and rub up against her like a cat. He hadn't dreamed that she would be wanting the same thing, cooking up this scheme.

"Devious little thing, aren't you?" he murmured, running his lips down her throat. He allowed himself to slide the head of his erection into her, rocking her back and forth in his arms, tantalizing her. "How long have you been planning this? Since the first day? God, I couldn't take my eyes off you. A goddess in the library." He rolled his hips, slipping just a little further into her.

She cried out – the first real sound she'd made. The first time he'd ever heard her voice, in fact. Her voice was low and liquid and warm like hot chocolate.

"Do you want it all, Bella?" he rasped, scraping his teeth over the rise of her breast. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, trying desperately to take him further into her body. She had no purchase, no traction with which to push herself down on him, but that didn't stop her from trying. Panting, she squirmed in his arms.

"All right," he murmured. "It's okay. Shhh. I'll take care of you, beautiful girl. Relax."

She tried, resting her forehead against his shoulder and melting against him. Smiling, Edward grasped her hips and slowly, slowly buried himself in to the hilt.

He paused, trying to catch his breath. She was tight and scalding hot, her muscles spasming around him wildly. He sucked in a deep breath and threw his head back, fighting against the immediate impulse to pound the shit out of her delicious body. She tightened her legs around his hips, seeking to keep him fused against her.

"Jesus," he moaned. "Oh, good Christ, Bella." He pulled out as much as she would allow, then slid back home. As far as he could go.

She gasped, her body clutching at him again. Shit, he wasn't going to last ten seconds.

"Oh, fuck. I can't wait, Bella. The next one will be for you, I promise." He gripped her waist and worked her over him, his cock reaching up into the very center of her, seeking the release that her body offered. Over and over again he thrust into her, until a bubble seemed to form around them, the pressure inside growing and growing until it popped, releasing the floodwaters, gallons and cataracts and oceans of pleasure pouring over him, drowning him in her. In her, in Bella.

Desperately he kissed her, spinning out his orgasm, and realizing to his amazement that she was falling over the edge just after him. He reached between them and pressed his thumb to her clit, making her buck and wail and shatter around him. He saw stars.

He collapsed back onto the bed, wrapping her up in his embrace and pulling her down with him. He didn't think he'd be able to breathe normally for at least a week. A languorous stupor crept into his brain, replacing the mind-numbing pleasure that was slowly receding.

"Edward," she whispered.

Lazily, he looked down at her. She was spread out over him, her cheek against his chest, her legs tangled in his. "She speaks," he murmured, pushing her sweaty hair back from her face.

"Oh, Edward." She drew her lips whisper-soft across his shoulder, her sweet breath tickling his skin.

"Shall I untie you now?" he murmured. She nodded, and he went to work on the knots that kept her arms bound. He rubbed her skin briskly, from her shoulders to her wrists, helping her regain her circulation. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"And this?" he touched her blindfold, and at her nod slipped it off her head. Looked down into her slumberous, hooded eyes.

"You have brown eyes," he murmured, gazing at her. Marveling that the sated, starry expression in them was his doing. _He_ had made her feel this way.

"And yours are green," she whispered, tipping her head up to kiss him.

"What made you do this?" he wondered, not sure if he was asking her or himself.

"You wouldn't talk to me. You were so shy. I thought you didn't like me…until Alice told me what you'd said to Jasper."

He laughed. "What, that having you tied up in my bed would be the best Christmas present ever?"

She blushed. "Something to that effect."

"Damn Jasper. Can't keep a secret from that woman."

Bella slid the arch of her foot down Edward's calf. "I'm so glad he didn't." She kissed his chest. "And I'm so glad you found your tongue."

* * *

Part Two: Bella

"He's single."

Bella glanced over at Alice from her American History class, who was checking out a stack of books. She blushed and ducked her head, scanning the books as quickly as she could.

"I can't imagine why," she muttered.

Alice laughed. "I know, shocking, isn't it? That's my boyfriend Jasper he's sitting with. They've known each other since high school. Jazz says he's really shy."

Bella sneaked another look at the gorgeous, godlike creature that sat studying at a table near the electronic card catalog. He and his friend seemed to be quizzing each other. She studied his profile surreptitiously, taking in the sharp angle of his jaw, the faint shadow of a beard across his chin, and the untidy mop of red-gold hair that he habitually ran his hands through when he was thinking.

"His name's Edward."

Bella looked back at Alice's books, blushing. "Is he…interested in anyone?"

"Well," Alice said, wriggling like a puppy and leaning down to whisper in Bella's ear, "Scuttlebutt says that he's interested in _you_."

Bella looked up at her, mouth open. "Me? But he never even looks at me."

Alice giggled. "Like I said, he's shy. He watches you plenty when your back is turned, though."

"Are you sure?" Bella rearranged her hair self-consciously, trying to hide her face from the beautiful man at the table. "You're not just messing with me, are you?"

Alice shook her head. "Nope. I'm dead serious. Want me to introduce you?"

"Um…not just yet. I need to prepare." She shot another glance at him and saw with a pleasurable jolt that he _was_ watching her. His eyes gave nothing away, and he looked back to his books quickly, but Bella immediately sensed that there was something very intense behind that look.

* * *

Bella and Alice were becoming good friends. They started studying for their history class together – well, studying in between Alice's stories of Edward. She knew him fairly well, and since he was so close to her boyfriend, they spent a good amount of time together.

"You'll never guess what Jazz told me last night," Alice said without preamble when she met up with Bella at a local coffee house one afternoon. She dumped her bag on the floor and sat, looking intently into Bella's face.

"What?" Bella sighed. She was lonely and morose and tired of daydreaming about Edward. If only the boy would just talk to her. She'd given him enough hints – she was beginning to feel like he didn't really like her at all, that he just watched her because she wore weird clothes or something.

"Edward is totally hot for you," Alice whispered. Her eyes were twinkling merrily. She was practically squirming in her chair.

"I don't know, Alice." Bella frowned down at her textbook. "I think that you're seeing something that's not there."

"No, no no." Alice took Bella's hands in hers and squeezed them firmly. "Jasper told me that Edward said _he'd like to see you tied up in his bed_."

Bella's jaw dropped. "You're making that up," she accused.

"No, I'm dead serious. You can ask Jazz yourself. He says that Edward is totally in lust, but he's too shy to come talk to you. He was shooting his mouth off to Jasper and said all these crazy things. Like how you were the prettiest girl he'd ever seen."

"Why would a guy who looks like _that_ be shy?" Bella blushed and rearranged her hair, hiding her face.

"I dunno. Some people just are. Like how you're trying to hide behind your hair right now. Do you even realize that three different guys are checking you out at this very moment?"

"Oh." Bella couldn't stop herself from looking around. Did indeed see several students watching her covertly. One caught her eye and smiled. "None of them are like Edward, though."

"Well, obviously." Alice lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"How would you like to be tied up in Edward Cullen's bed?"

Bella blushed even harder. "Oh, yeah. Like any female with half a brain would pass that up."

"Are you serious? It could be arranged," Alice whispered.

"How?" Bella hissed. "You're crazy, Alice."

"I have a key to his apartment. I'll help you. Jazz can take him out to coffee or something, and we'll sneak in and…wrap you up like a present."

"And what if he doesn't come back for hours, and I'm stuck there like an idiot?"

"Jazz and I will make sure he goes home. We'll leave when we see him enter his apartment and close the door behind him."

Bella looked into Alice's excited, sparkling eyes…and wavered.

"No," she said suddenly, slamming her book closed. "It's crazy. I could never go through with it."

"Let me know if you change your mind," Alice said, shrugging.

* * *

Bella was checking books in at the circulation desk, trying not to stare at Edward. Trying not to picture him looming over her, her wrists tied to his bedposts. Kissing her. Touching her.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, looked up and winked at her. She scowled at him, embarrassed at being caught ogling. Jasper leaned closer to Edward and whispered to him. Bella tore her gaze away, trying to concentrate on her mind-numbing task.

It wasn't long before she was peeking at them again.

Jasper gave her a wicked grin and whispered to Edward again. His eyes flashed up – and for a moment he was looking at her, and she was looking at him, and the air just seemed to shimmer around her. Tingles raced up her legs and fireworks went off low in her belly.

Edwa_rd's mouth on her neck. His hands on her hips. _God help her.

He looked back down at his books and said something to Jasper. He appeared to be shushing him. Jasper rolled his eyes at Bella, gave her another wink, and went back to studying.

Bella continued to watch them as she mindlessly scanned books. He didn't look her way again, not even when he and Jasper packed up their stuff and left the library, walking right past her. Jasper waved at her – she returned the gesture, watching Edward as he loped gracefully away. Damn, that man had a fine ass.

Alice called her not ten minutes later.

"They were talking about you again," she said, speaking at top speed. "Jazz just called me. He says that Edward won't talk to you because he doesn't know what to say. Exact quote."

"Alice, are you pulling my chain? Because if you are, I swear to God –"

"No, I'm dead serious. He's got a major thing for you. But if you want him, you're going to have to make the first move."

Bella sighed. "Tell me your plan."

* * *

"God, this is going to be so hot," Alice muttered. Bella blushed to the roots of her hair, beyond humiliated that she was actually stripping out of her clothes in front of a chick. "Edward's going to _lose_ _his mind_."

"What if he calls the cops and has me carted off to jail?"

Alice snorted. She was going through Edward's tie collection and choosing the ones she thought Edward wore the most. "Girl, trust me. Even if he doesn't take the bait, he'll untie you and send you home, not call the police. And I am one hundred percent sure that he'll take the bait."

Bella was down to her bra and panties, nervously fluffing her hair. "How do you know?"

"One, because you are smoking hot and he's into you. Two, because he's a guy, and guys are predictable. Horny and predictable. Three, because this was his idea to begin with." Alice gathered up her selection of ties and turned to Bella. "Strip, woman. It's now or never."

"This is so humiliating," Bella moaned, but the idea of being naked and bound in Edward Cullen's bed had been haunting her for days. She absolutely couldn't take the pressure any more. She was already wet and aching beneath her panties, which she pulled off and threw in the pile of her discarded clothes. And if this was the way to get him to acknowledge her…well, she'd done weirder things.

No, wait, no she hadn't.

"What if it's not…good between us?" Bella asked uncertainly. "I'm not very experienced, you know."

Alice shrugged. "Then it's over. No harm, no foul. And you've had a learning experience. Hands behind your back."

"And you promise you'll make sure he gets here before you leave?" Bella looked behind her and watched Alice wrap one of the ties around her arms above her elbows.

"I promise," Alice said seriously. "I would never leave you tied up and helpless without making sure that you'll be okay. And there's no way in hell I would ever help someone do this unless the guy was Edward. He's a really good man, Bella. I trust him with you completely."

"And Jasper thinks so, too?"

"Edward is Jasper's best friend. He knows him better than anyone." Alice finished tying Bella's wrists and stepped back to admire her handiwork. "If he had even the smallest inkling that Edward would do something to hurt you, he would never have gone along with this. Okay, time to get on the bed. Damn, you have a fine body, Bella. Edward is going to come in his pants."

"Alice!"

"Just sayin'. Okay, kneel here. Not too far away from the edge, you want him to be able to reach you easily. Now, do you want a blindfold and a gag?"

Bella looked uneasily at the ties Alice still held. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think that it would be sexy as hell. For you and for him."

"You swear you won't leave me alone," Bella pleaded.

Alice put her hands on Bella's naked shoulders and looked seriously into her eyes. "I swear. You will be perfectly safe."

Bella closed her eyes. "Okay."

Alice laughed delightedly. "Oh, awesome! Okay, I'm putting your clothes over here, behind the bed. And here's the note." Alice laid out the letter that Bella had written. "Now I'm texting Jasper. They're about ten minutes away." Alice pecked furiously at her phone, then put it away and smiled at Bella encouragingly. "You ready?"

"I guess."

"Just remember," Alice said as she wrapped a soft silk tie around Bella's eyes, "You are the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen. He said so himself. It's gonna be awesome."

"Thanks, Alice," Bella said softly.

Alice kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure. Now I'm going to gag you. Ready?" At Bella's tentative nod, Alice wrapped the last tie around Bella's mouth, knotting it in the back. "I'm going to be out in the parking lot," she said, walking around Bella, arranging her hair, wiping at an imaginary smudge on her cheek. "If Edward isn't here in fifteen minutes, I'm coming back. Jasper is following him, too, to make sure he comes straight here."

Bella nodded.

"Good luck, beautiful." And with a last pat on her shoulder, Alice disappeared.

* * *

Bella waited.

She hadn't realized how uncomfortable it would be, tied up and basically immobile. Her arms were already aching from being pulled so far back. There was an annoying itch on her belly. And the gag against her tongue made her throat dry and scratchy.

Not being able to see was distressing, as well. Even though she knew where she was, had wandered around Edward's apartment a little while she and Alice waited for Jasper to signal that he had Edward at the coffee shop, she felt like she was in a black hole, with no windows or doors. Only the soft bed beneath her knees reminded her of where she was.

Edward's bedroom.

Heat spread from her breasts to her tummy and outward to her fingers and toes. God, she couldn't believe she was doing this. What if he was mad? What if he laughed at her? What if –

She heard the door open.

Her breasts tingled and she sat up straighter, trying to show her figure to the greatest advantage. She heard the jingle of his keys, and a quiet shushing of fabric. She shifted anxiously on her hips, then froze when the movement made the bed creak.

"Alice?" His deep, velvety voice called. He sounded wary. _Oh, honey, you have no idea_, she thought. Any second he was going to come through the door. She wouldn't be able to see his face to gauge his reaction. She took a deep breath, realizing that this was it. She was really doing this.

She heard footsteps approaching. And then a gasp.

_Oh, God_, she thought, her nipples tightening and her sex dripping. He was looking at her. He could see her naked body. A bolt of pure lust shot through her.

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Then, "Holy shit."

She would have smiled, if the gag had allowed it. _Indeed._

He came closer to her. "Miss, what…" his voice was deep, like dark chocolate, but sounded strained. "God, let me get these off of you." And she felt his hands working at the knot of the gag.

_No, no, no,_ she thought frantically. _The note. Look at the note._ But his hands were so gentle and warm – she turned her head and rubbed her cheek against his forearm, feeling warm muscle and soft hair. Electricity shot across her skin from her head to her feet. She heard herself moan.

Edward's hands stilled. He sucked in a breath. She could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he began to suspect that she wasn't in distress. Well, not much.

He cleared his throat and began working at the gag again. Bella was torn between relief and disappointment – it was uncomfortable, but it had been erotic as hell to know that she couldn't make a sound, whatever he did to her.

She wondered if she'd be able to keep her mouth shut until she got what she wanted from him.

When the gag was off, Bella did what she'd been dreaming of doing for the past month. She leaned forward and kissed him.

His hands came up immediately and steadied her, cradling her head, but he didn't return her kiss. Desperate to show him what she was feeling, Bella parted her lips and caressed him, gently, erotically. His mouth was warm and firm and everything that she'd fantasized it would be.

He groaned and began kissing her back. And fuck, that man could kiss.

She drew him out, teasing him and taunting him with her mouth, reveling in the knowledge that even if he wouldn't talk to her, he was kissing her with all the passion and emotion that she'd known was hiding in there.

He pulled back just a fraction of an inch, and she nearly hissed with frustration. "Miss, what are you…" Bella tried to shut him up – _now he finds his voice_? – by scraping her teeth across his sensual, lickable, bitable lower lip. "Shit," he groaned.

And then he was gone. She moaned, her disappointment acute. Kissing him had been a freaking life changing experience. She was sure that she would do anything, anything he asked if he would just bring that gorgeous mouth back to her. She fell back onto her ankles with a sigh.

He was quiet for a moment. She tried not to fidget in the silence. And then she heard the rustle of paper as he picked up her note.

_My name is Bella. This is my Christmas gift for you. I won't speak unless you tell me to. You can take whatever you like, do whatever you like, ask whatever you like of me. I'm here of my own free will, and I want you._

The words had come to her with ridiculous ease. She wrote what she wanted to say to him, what she dreamed of saying to him when she watched him in the library.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed. "Bella."

He knew her.

Of course he did. Alice had informed her that Jasper had told him her name. But he hadn't recognized her. For an instant, she was miffed, but then she realized that she probably didn't look quite herself, what with the blindfold and gag and no clothes.

"Did you write this?" His voice was soft, disbelieving.

She nodded. _Stop talking and kiss me_, she thought.

"Holy…fuck, did Jasper Whitlock put you up to this?"

She considered. No, technically, Alice had put her up to this. She shook her head. _Please don't send me away, please don't send me away…_

"Bella," he said, his voice strained, "Do you want me to untie you?"

_Did she?_ It would be nice to see him. Nice to be able to touch him. But what if he untied her and handed her her clothes and told her thanks, but we don't do bondage games until Wednesday? She shook her head.

"Do you want me to take off the blindfold?"

She shook her head again. If her being blind and mute was what it took to get him to talk to her, she'd be blind and mute. Anyway, Alice was right. It was the sexiest feeling, not being able to see him. Like if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her, and she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

He kissed her. Grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back to attack her mouth with his, tasting the satin interior, sliding along the inside of her lip, sucking greedily on her tongue. _Apparently he'd gotten over his shyness._

She nearly wept with relief. She kissed him back wholeheartedly, loving the taste of him, the feel of him, the warm smell of him in her nostrils. Excitement coursed through her anew and she began to have hope that he would do more than just kiss her.

Again, he pulled back. She huffed and bit her lip. Damn him and his procrastinating, she wanted him inside her, and she wanted it yesterday.

"Do you do this sort of thing often?" he asked, sounding doubtful.

Bella's mouth fell open in shock. _What?_ her mind screamed. _Of course not! What kind of a slut do you think I am?_

But of course, he had no idea. He didn't know her at all. It was a perfectly reasonable question to ask a girl who had deposited herself nude in his apartment. She shook her head vigorously. _No, Edward, I've never done anything remotely like this before. I'm scared and I'm turned on and I'm terrified that you're going to reject me. Please don't reject me._

"I'm sorry." He seemed to sense that he'd hurt her feelings. She felt his strong hand petting her head gently. "I'm just…" he sighed. "Stunned. I've never done anything like this, either."

She couldn't suppress a smile. Alice had told her that Edward seldom dated. She was glad that he wasn't a terrible man-whore.

"Why me?" she felt his breath against her cheek, his nose nudging her hair gently.

_Why you? Because you're beautiful, and sweet, and shy like a deer in the woods. Because I look at you and I want to melt. Because you've said more words to me in the last ten minutes than I've ever heard you speak, and I want you to keep talking to me forever. Unless you're kissing me, that is._

She bent down gingerly, trying to judge how close he was standing. She did pretty well, kissing his clavicle without falling over, breathing in his warm, sweet scent.

"What do you want? Show me."

She drew a blank. _What do I want? Isn't it obvious?_ But perhaps he needed it spelled out. _How the hell am I going to tell him that I want him to fuck me senseless?_

Well…she had left most of her dignity at the door when she started this crazy game. Might as well ditch the rest.

Carefully, praying she wouldn't tip over and fall on her face, she backed up into what she estimated was the middle of the bed_. Do I lean forward, or back? _She wondered. It would be uncomfortable to lie back on her bound arms. Blushing wildly and hoping he wouldn't laugh at her, she leaned forward until she felt his comforter beneath her cheek. Her knees and hamstrings protested this indignity, so she shifted her legs apart slightly. Arched her back, just in case he missed the point.

He sucked in a breath. "God, Bella, do you want me to _make love to you_?" He sounded like the thought had never occurred to him.

She nodded against the bedspread, more humiliated and aroused than she'd ever been in her entire life.

There was a moment of pregnant silence. Then, to her absolute joy, she heard the shushing of fabric and the rasp of a zipper as he stripped out of his clothes.

_Oh, God, thank you, thank you, thank you._

"Should I use protection?" His voice was gravelly and deep. Seductive. She shook her head. "You're on birth control." Yes, thank God. Her periods were a bitch without it.

The bed dipped, and with a thrill Bella felt him behind her. His hand came to rest on her hair. He stroked her, tangling his fingers in her brown curls, playing with her hair like it was the best toy he'd ever had. "I love your hair. I dream about lying with you and feeling your hair wrapping all around me." He sounded bashful, but reverent. She listened breathlessly, unbelievably turned on by the image he had provided. "Like Rapunzel. I suppose I shouldn't tell you that. Makes me sound like a weirdo."

She almost laughed. He sounded so cute and boyish. She shook her head against the bed.

"But I have to say, your skin might be even softer." She felt his mood shift, almost as if there was a drop in barometric pressure in the room. He scooted up behind her, his marvelous hands stroking over her feverish skin. Slightly calloused palms cupped her ass. "Should I take you like this?" he murmured in her ear.

_Oh, yes, please._ Now she could feel him, hard and hot, against her ass. He was completely naked. God. She had Edward naked in his bed. She could die happy.

Well, not yet. After she got him inside her – and got him off – and had a little orgasm of her own…_then_ she could die happy. To that end, she wiggled her ass against his cock – _oh, Good God, it felt nice and long and hard, thank you baby Jesus and all the saints_. She pushed back against him, wondering if she could maneuver herself to take him inside if he just held still…

"Fuck, Bella." His hands on her hips, and he pulled her back, tucking himself neatly in the aching cleft that was currently shouting at her to end this stupid game and fuck him.

She nearly screamed in frustration when he abruptly hauled her up by her shoulders. "Maybe I should take you like this," he whispered. His strong arm came around her waist and he maneuvered her legs so that she was kneeling over his thighs. It felt so nice to be wrapped in his warm embrace that she forgot – just for a second – about the glorious cock pressed intimately against her. She leaned back against him, sighing, wishing that her bonds were gone so that she could cover his arms with hers and cuddle into him. Instead, she laid her head back on his shoulder and kissed the shell of his ear. She was rewarded by his clever hand caressing her breast.

Ahhh, she loved the way he shivered when her tongue tickled him. She wanted to say something – something sexy, something provocative, but she was afraid that if she did, it would break the spell and he would retreat back into his silence.

"No, your hands are in the way." His arm disappeared from around her middle. "I can't get nearly close enough to you. I think we'll need to turn your around."

He helped her turn, and she practically threw herself against him, straddling his waist. Ahhh, she liked this position. She had enough leverage to dip her hips and lower herself down upon his cock. Panting, she eased forward, enjoying the feel of him sliding against her, positioning herself just right to take him inside with one smooth stroke –

"No, wait. You have all the control." Edward pulled back once again, and she fought the urge to sink her teeth into his shoulder and show him exactly how displeased she was. "And this is a gift to me, right?" His voice chided her gently, a hint of laughter beneath.

Ugh, so it was. She would have to play by his rules. She nodded reluctantly.

"I think it would be better if we did this." He unfolded her legs from beneath her and made her sit on him with her legs outstretched behind him. She instinctively wrapped them around his hips, but it was no use. She had no control whatsoever. She was completely at his mercy. The thought send another agonizing thrill through her. _Now, please, please take me…_

"I think that's perfect. What do you think?" He sounded very smug, very pleased with himself.

With a pleasurable warmth building down in the vicinity of her heart, Bella realized that he was completely at ease with her. The master of the situation. By placing herself in submission to him, she had drawn him out of his shell. Smiling, all but purring in satisfaction, she pushed her bare breasts against his chest.

"I take it that you approve." Chuckling softly, Edward pulled her close, flush with his body, and applied those marvelous lips to hers.

She kissed him back for all she was worth. Now, finally, he would make love to her. Her worries that they wouldn't be sexually compatible seemed ridiculous now. She could happily spend the rest of eternity in his bed.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be Edward's idea as well.

The fucking man was _teasing_ her. He nipped at her lower lip, smiling when she practically growled and swiveled her hips against his, trying to capture that exquisite feeling of him against her. His hands moved across her back, down to her ass, up her sides. He completely disregarded her frantic attempts to pull his cock into her.

"Devious little thing, aren't you?" He said breathlessly. "How long have you been planning this?" Bella gritted her teeth and strained against him, and he relented enough to slide just the head of his erection inside her throbbing, wet heat. "Since the first day? God, I couldn't take my eyes off you." He inched in just a little further. Not nearly enough. "A goddess in the library."

His tantalizing words coupled with the little swivel of his groin against hers made her break her vow of silence. She practically shrieked when he brushed against the sweet spot at the juncture of her legs.

"Do you want it all, Bella? Are you ready?" She nodded frantically. His teeth grazed her chest. She wondered if he'd mark her – and was amazed that the thought didn't upset her. She'd love to have a keepsake of this encounter.

"All right. It's okay." His voice was suddenly comforting. His hands swept up and down her back, seeking to calm where before they had incited. "Shhh," he soothed. She felt her tension and frustration ease a bit; he murmured sweet words and lured her away from the edge she'd been teetering upon.

"I'll take care of you," he promised, and she believed him wholly. "Beautiful girl. Relax."

Because he asked, she nestled her forehead into the crook of his shoulder and sighed. God, he felt so good, all around her, warming her.

She wanted to hold him against her every night for the rest of her life. For the rest of his life. Until they were old and creaky and didn't have any teeth and had to remind each other to take all their pills.

Her thoughts of forever disappeared into the moment when he finally, finally slid all the way inside her. _Oh, holy fuck,_ she thought. He fit into her perfectly. She was a glove wrapped around him, tight and hot and smooth and _God,_ she was going to come any damn second, especially if he kept taking those long, slow strokes that seemed to ignite every nerve in her body.

"Jesus," he groaned, and she wanted to be upset because she didn't like hearing the Lord's name taken in vain but she was about to explode and he could call a curse down on the Mother Mary and she wouldn't care as long as he kept doing that…

"Oh, good Christ, Bella." He tensed beneath her. "Oh, fuck. I can't wait, Bella." He thrust hard into her and she threw her head back, willing him to let go. "The next one will be for you, I promise," he moaned, and she wanted to laugh because she was about three nanoseconds away from losing it completely. The unbearable tremors coursing through her paused for an instant to acknowledge his words…_the next one would be for her_. There would be a next one. There would be lots of next ones. _Oh, yes, indeed._

His lips found hers and she could feel him shaking, pouring into her. She used her mouth on his, salaciously, seductively, drawing out his release so that she could catch a ride on that train, and _shit, here it comes, oh God, don't stop_, and his hand was there, pressing up against the nub at the juncture of her thighs, and thank God and nature and Edward's mother for bringing this delicious man into the world, his body was a work of fucking genius, and his hands…his hands…Bella thought she might have burst an artery, she came so hard, and then it was over, and she was cradled in his arms, and she was sure she had never felt this good in her whole life.

"Edward," she breathed, awestruck.

He shifted beneath her. "She speaks," he said, his voice lazy and languorous.

"Oh, Edward." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Who needed a vocabulary anyway, when she could lay in this man's arms and say his name?

"Shall I untie you now?" His hand skimmed over her shoulder. She nodded, still unable to pull any big words out of her brain.

He untied the knots slowly and gently, rubbing the pins and needles out and helping her flex her aching shoulders. When she was free and her circulation was restored, she immediately flung her arms around his waist, snuggling against him.

"And this?" he sounded extremely amused as he touched her blindfold. She nodded, a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought to take it off herself.

He gazed down at her. His eyes were warm and sated. She'd made him feel this way.

"You have brown eyes," he whispered.

She smiled. "And yours are green." She brushed her lips against his.

"What made you do this?" he asked in a bewildered tone, like someone who'd gotten on the wrong train and had no bloody clue how to get home.

She searched for the right words. She didn't want to scare him away, now that she had him where she wanted him. "You wouldn't talk to me," she said hesitantly. "You were so shy. I thought you didn't like me." She smiled at the wry, self-deprecating twist of his lips. "Until Alice told me what you'd said to Jasper," she ended in a whisper.

To her surprise and relief, he laughed. "What? That having you tied up in my bed would be the best Christmas present ever?"

_So he'd really said that._ She hadn't been one hundred percent sure that Alice wasn't messing with her. "Something to that effect."

"Damn Jasper." He laid his head back. "Can't keep a secret from that woman."

She smiled lazily and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so glad he didn't. And I'm so glad you found your tongue."

* * *

Epilogue

"There he goes," Alice whispered, even though they were in Jasper's car and there was no way Edward could hear them. She and Jasper watched Edward jog up the steps to his second floor apartment, searching for his keys.

"I can't fucking believe you talked her into it."

"I can't, either. She must want him bad." Alice covered her eyes and squealed. "Oh, jeez, there he goes. He's going to see her any second. I can't watch."

"He's in. It's done." Jasper squeezed Alice's knee and kissed her neck as she giggled uncontrollably. "He's either going to murder us or send us a Christmas gift basket."

"I better get more than a pansy-ass gift basket for this. I deserve a yellow Porsche. With black leather interior."

"Mmmm. Hot." Jasper bit her shoulder and growled. "God, I'm so fuckin' turned on. How about I pull you into the back seat and we do a little role-play of our own?"

"Forget the back seat." Alice climbed over the gearshift and insinuated herself in Jasper's lap. "She said yes to the blindfold."

"Holy shit."

"And the gag…"


End file.
